


Pizza Time!

by Kalincka



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Le Visiteur est un enfant de 8 ans as usual, alternative universe, basé sur le sketch Pizza Time, disputes matures (erm erm), se situe pendant la saison 3 du vdf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Que votre double du futur vienne vous arrêter alors que vous vous apprêtez à commander une pizza pour empêcher la fin du monde, passe encore. Mais qu'un AUTRE gars du futur vienne et rajoute son grain de sel ? Ahah. Allez dire ça à TomSka.





	

— _Is pepperoni okay guys ?_  


La question n'eut pas de réponse, mais TomSka n'en eut pas vraiment cure ; de toute façon, c'était lui qui payait, et puis les pizzas au peppéroni, c'était ses préférées.

Ce dont il ne se ficha pas, en revanche, ce fut l'espèce de mini-ouragan qui se déclencha dans la pièce, et, paniqué, il en laissa tomber son téléphone. Les papiers volèrent en tous sens, et dans une explosion de particules bleues, un homme se matérialisa devant lui.

— STOP ! Je suis ton toi du futur !

— Le futur ?! _Oh man_ , j'ai grossi… se plaignit la vidéaste en contemplant l'individu en face de lui.

— Le futur dans une heure, précisa son double en enlevant les grosses lunettes bleues qui masquaient sa vue.

— Oh… OH.

La réalisation lui baissa sensiblement le moral, mais avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse parler, une autre matérialisation se produisit dans la pièce, les surprenant tout autant l'un que l'autre :

— NON ! SURTOUT, NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

Les deux TomSka sursautèrent quand un homme au look de clochard trébucha en se concrétisant sous leurs yeux, une étrange machine fixée au poignet et le même style de lunettes que son double ornant son front – c'était la mode, dans le futur, ce truc ?! pensa-t-il avec horreur.

L'individu se redressa, les yeux écarquillés et l'air alerte, avant de se figer en voyant le futur-TomSka à ses côtés :

— _Wait,_ j'ai loupé un truc, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? demanda le Visiteur en haussant un sourcil d'un air déstabilisé.

— Je pourrais demander la même chose, rétorqua son double en croisant les bras.

— Euh… Deux minutes, vous venez tous les deux du futur ? intervint TomSka – l'actuel – en les désignant successivement du doigt.

— Oui, lui répondirent deux voix en même temps.

Puis, les deux voyageurs temporels échangèrent un regard surpris par leur coordination, et le clochard se sentit obligé de préciser :

— Oui non mais moi, je viens de 2550, et SURTOUT, TU NE DOIS PAS-

— COMMANDER UNE PIZZA PEPPÉRONI ! finit le TomSka du futur en le coupant précipitamment.

— Sinon… continua le Visiteur en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu l'autre finir sa phrase à sa place.

— Tu vas… renchérit l'autre qui fit de même.

— Déclencher…

— LA FIN DU MONDE ! hurlèrent les deux voyageurs au même moment et du même air dramatique.

Le vidéaste se figea sur place, complètement déboussolé par le charabia des deux individus qui se foudroyèrent du regard mutuellement :

— Non mais ça va bien, de me piquer mes phrases, là ?! cracha le Visiteur d'un air hargneux.

— Laisse-moi prévenir mon moi du passé, sale clochard, rétorqua son double.

— Je rêve ! Il se prend pour qui, le bébé du futur dans une heure ?! Laisse faire les professionnels, s'il te plaît. J'ai vu des trucs bien plus loin que toi, sans vouloir me vanter…

— J'étais là avant toi !

— Peu importe, c'est mon job d'empêcher les catastrophes !

— C'est mon passé !

— C'est mon job !

— _GUYS_ ! hurla TomSka d'un air exaspéré. Si je commande une autre pizza, ça marche ?!

— Probablement, lui répondit son alter-ego en haussant les épaules.

— Non, trancha le Visiteur avec l'air fier de celui qui en savait plus que les autres.

L'autre voyageur du temps croisa les bras et le massacra d'un seul regard :

— Ah oui ?

— T'as qu'à le laisser tester, si tu me crois pas, rétorqua le clochard en agrandissant son rictus narquois et en se rongeant nonchalamment les ongles.

Deux paires d'yeux se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le créateur d'asdf movies, qui, désemparé, balbutia en parcourant son prospectus du doigt :

— Okay… Je suppose que je vais prendre la jambon/ananas…

Son double disparut soudainement, sous l'air détaché du Visiteur, avant de revenir aussitôt dans le même nuage de particules bleues :

— Okay, c'est encore _pire_ , déclara le TomSka du futur avec une arme dans les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, lança le clochard d'un ton moqueur.

— Quand est-ce que j'apprends à voyager dans le temps ? le coupa le vidéaste avec une curiosité piquée au vif.

— Dans le futur ? suggéra son double comme si c'était évident.

— Ça tombe sous le sens, concéda-t-il, sceptique.

— Écoute, juste… Choisis autre chose !

— D'accord, d'accord !

— Ça marchera pas, fanfaronna l'autre avec fierté.

TomSka fut sûr d'entendre un léger "Ta gueule" avant que son lui du futur ne disparaisse, puis, il reporta son regard pour choisir une autre pizza. Curieux, le Visiteur se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer son choix, un rictus aux lèvres, et il lança d'un ton peu assuré :

— Poulet grillé ?

— _Really dude ?!_ demanda son double en réapparaissant d'un air exaspéré. Poulet grillé ?!

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le poulet grillé ?! rétorqua-t-il, désemparé.

— "Qu'est-ce que ne va pas avec le poulet grillé" ? J'ai un bras mécanique maintenant !

— Ça a l'air génial !

— Ça l'est !

Croyant enfin avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente, TomSka souffla d'un air soulagé, mais c'est en voyant le rictus du clochard qui observait sans rien dire qu'il comprit que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Mais j'ai aussi le sida, ajouta son futur-lui d'un ton grave.

— En une heure ?! s'ébahit le vidéaste qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— OUI !

— TRÈS BIEN ! conclut-il, plus irrité au fur et à mesure que le temps passait – sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Son double disparut de nouveau dans un tourbillon de particules ; avec rage, il pointa du doigt une autre pizza, et s'en suivit des apparitions diverses et variées, concernant des dinosaures, des nazis, des nazis-dinosaures, un monde inondé, tout ça sous l'air fier et supérieur du Visiteur qui observa son alter-ego temporel apparaître et disparaître successivement.

À la fin, excédé, TomSka repointa la pizza peppéroni du doigt, ce qui ramena son futur-lui qui avait l'air d'en avoir aussi marre que lui.

— T'as l'air dans une impasse, commenta le Visiteur.

— _Sans blague,_ répondit sèchement l'autre voyageur du temps en le foudroyant à nouveau du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais, du coup ? demanda le vidéaste à l'attention du clochard.

Ce dernier sembla satisfait qu'on daigne enfin lui demander son aide ; d'un air digne et en regardant de haut le double du youtuber, il déclara :

— Ah, mais ça, ça dépend de ton pote du futur. Je croyais que c'était pas mes affaires…

— Je vais le tuer, lança le TomSka du futur en serrant les poings.

— Très bien, très bien ! se rattrapa-t-il en levant les mains pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

Il s'approcha du TomSka actuel, prit le prospectus montrant les différents choix de pizzas, et sous, leurs yeux ébahis, déchira froidement le papier.

Dans un "plop" ressemblant étrangement à un bruitage de dessin-animé, le double du vidéaste disparut soudainement et le Visiteur finit par rendre la feuille en morceaux au youtuber, tout simplement.

Puis, le clochard lui lança un clin d'œil, s'apprêtant à repartir en appuyant sur un des boutons de sa machine, mais TomSka le stoppa d'une phrase :

— Et si je commande Mexicain, ça ne provoquera pas la fin du monde, quand même ?!

L'autre se figea brutalement, une grimace déformant légèrement ses traits, et il émit un rire nerveux :

— Non… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu peux y aller, vas-y ! _Here we go !_

Et sans pouvoir lui demander plus d'explications, le Visiteur disparut sous ses yeux.


End file.
